


Inasmuch

by Grassy



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Community: no_true_pair, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was wrong, all wrong.  But they had nothing else to cling to anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inasmuch

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Just. Not what I expected of my first completed SB! fic.
> 
> Prompt: Kotonami Kanae and Tsuruga Ren have nothing left to lose

Kanae knew this was wrong. Knew it from the tips of her hair - sweat-sticky locks plastered against her back and shoulders - to her bare feet that grasped desperately for a foothold. But she wouldn’t (couldn’t) stop, not now. Not after… No. Not after.

Large hands that gripped her hips, leaving bruises in their wake, seared Kanae’s skin through the fabric of her ripped dress. Tsuruga-san certainly knew what to do with a woman’s body. Knew how to make her skin hum and quake. Though she tried, Kanae could not respond in kind; not with his ruthless approach toward pleasure, hers and his.

This should not have been Kanae here within his arms, clasping Tsuruga-san so greedily within herself. (Kanae had no need for men, no need for anyone but that shining person she so wanted to defeat.) She should not have been the woman on his arm in public, the one who smiled in the right places and was distant when required. (Tsuruga-san was never more alone than at those times, even with Kanae by his side.) Kanae was not meant for Tsuruga Ren. Just as he was not meant for Kanae.

But Kyouko wasn’t there any longer. And they were all they had left of her.


End file.
